Contamination of surfaces by toxic levels of bacteria, viruses, and parasites (“pathogens”) is a significant concern. Antimicrobial compositions used in the food industry must not only be capable of reducing the number of surface pathogens, they must be safe for human consumption. In addition, antimicrobial compositions should not detrimentally affect the quality of the foodstuff or surface being treated. Antimicrobial compositions for use on foodstuffs and surfaces should also be easy to apply and be relatively inexpensive to ensure they are economical for the intended output.
Thus, there is a need for antimicrobial compositions that are safe, effective, easy to apply, and economical/commercially viable. The disclosure is directed to these and other important needs.